Nothing was ever so sweet or sinful
by Suicide In A Bottle
Summary: Kaoru realizes he loves Hikaru more than a brother should love his twin. what happens when Hikaru find out? Twincest warning


Hey this is my first fan fiction that I've posted here anyway. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated, and will be responded to. Any and all flames will be given to Hiei to use as he sees fits, which means he'll probably use them the person that sent them. So enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Host club in anyway, shape or form. Wish I did though.**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nothing was ever sweet or sinful

"Hikaru! Hikaru brother wake up!" Kaoru's trembling voice echoed through the room. His brother jolted awake.

"Kaoru what is it? Is something wrong?"

His voice is filled with sleep; he rubs the sleep from his eyes and looks at his brother, who at the moment is shaking horribly.

"Kaoru, Kaoru…Kaoru"

No response Hikaru sighed heavily he knows exactly what's wrong with his little brother.

"Oh little brother when will this dreaded nightmare ever leave you?"

He says to himself though it's not like anyone' else is in there to hear him. The only two that know of this however are the twins themselves. During the day both brothers acted like nothing was wrong, at night it was a different story entirely. At school they would put on their brotherly love act for the enjoyment of the girls that pledged to the Host Club.

Around Haruhi and the others they were always very cheerful, but when they got home Kaoru always so somber it made Hikaru so sad. After they went to sleep, Kaoru would wake in the middle of the night sometimes screaming others shaking, like tonight. Some night were worse than others, some nights he might have woken up screaming, and sometimes Kaoru would wake up and go into the room across the hall so he wouldn't wake his brother. On those nights Kaoru would often not go back to sleep until he was sure the sun it was almost morning, and then he would sneak back into their room and go back to bed. On those nights Hikaru would pretend not to notice, but he always did. His brother would never talk about it though every time Hikaru would ask Kaoru'd just give one of his killer smiles and said he would deal with it himself. But his eyes something about his brothers' eyes just made him feel guilty for what reason and why Hikaru had no idea. It was like his twin was silently pleading for his help, but the oldest of the Hitachiin twins never knew what he was supposed to do.

'Brother how I am I going to help you if I don't have a clue what the problem is?' He had asked himself that question so many times, yet the answer eluded him every time. When Kaoru woke in the middle of the night like this the only thing Hikaru found that could even remotely calm down his other half was the comfort he seemed to find in Hikaru's arms. Wrapping his arms around his brother Hikaru pulls Kaoru to him the close contact seemingly calming him down. As he pulls Kaoru to him he forces them into a lying position, figuring it would be more comfortable for the both of them. Very soon Kaoru's breathing evens out again and Hikaru tries desperately to try and find the source of his younger brother's horrible nightmares.

"Brother" he whispers half to himself. "Brother ever since we were little we've shared everything. Clothes, baths, we even sleep in the same bed." His voice was getting lower and more desperate as he went on. "_We _are brothers, _twins!_We have the deepest kind of bond that two people can possibly have for the simple fact that we are twins and yet you still hold back this terrible secret from me. This thing that keeps you awake at night, this thing that scares you and wakes you in the middle of the night." He finished his eyes were stinging painfully as he fought back tears of frustration and sadness that had been threatening to fall for the longest time now. "Kaoru" he breathed his voice was strangled and strained with emotion. "We made a promise….Share everything and hold nothing back. Do you remember?"

It was true that was the promise then no the pact that the two of them had made when they were just barely ten. The Hitachiin twins had promised to share everything with each other and hold back nothing. That was the way it had always been, but in a kind of way that vow was sort of unnecessary. I mean they were always together and therefore knew all the other's secrets, but Hikaru had to admit the one thing they thought the other never knew was what the other brother was thinking in his most private of personal thoughts. Then it hit him with force a hurricane.

"Oh no!" Hikaru gasp, he's filled with guilt and horror. He runs his hands through his little brothers hair softly. "Oh my dear little brother.... am I the reason for the nightmares you've been having?"

Suddenly something warm and wet on hid chest, looking down he sees his twin crying snuggled into his chest. Kaoru was having yet another nightmare. He was in a tunnel a very long and very dark tunnel, there was a light at the end of the tunnel, but he could never seem to reach the light no matter how fast or how hard he ran. The teen could never find his way out of the tunnel, but he desperately wanted no needed to, because the end was where his one and only love was waiting. His oni-san , his truest friend and he was hoping much more than that, in the back of his mind he knew that was impossible. Yet still he hoped, a very futile hope. The words he shouted in his nightmare broke the silence of the room.

"Hikaru! Hikaru!? Please, please wait! Don't leave me alone! Not like this! Please! Brother!?"

Neither of them knew why, but both of them talked in their sleep when they had nightmares. It was never anything good always the bad stuff. To tell the truth I bothered them too. Hikaru could hardly believe the words that were spilling, completely against his will, from hi other half's mouth. He looked on in horrified disbelief. By now, however the crying had erupted into full scale sobbing. Even though he was already being held by his brother, unbeknownst to him, he wrapped his arms around his body tighter and tighter. It was like he was trying to keep from falling to a thousand pieces.

All poor Hikaru could do now was stare mesmerized as the light from the moon shown through the bedroom window. He could see his twin perfectly. He could see every detail in his brother's face, the light from the moon made the tears on his face twinkle like tiny crystals. Hikaru had to admit; Kaoru did look angelic. 'But he's in so much pain' he thought. 'And I still don't know how to help him.' But the teen was tired of not doing anything about it he had to try and help, even if it wasn't the right way.

"Kaoru" he whispers gently. "Kaoru wake up!"

Slowly, very slowly his eyes flutter open and he looks up at his oni-san. The eyes of the two twins meet for one moment and as Hikaru looks into those eyes, eyes that are so much like his own, eyes that are once again silently pleading to him, everything clicks into place. He takes a hand from around his baby brother and uses it to slowly tilt his head so he's facing him.

"Kaoru? Dear brother I've been the source of your anguish the entire time haven't I? I should have realized it sooner!" He looked into his brother's eyes. It was the kind look that Kaoru had been waiting to see form his Oni-san.

"You- you love me don't you Kaoru? And it's not the brotherly kind of love is it? You love me more than any twin should love their other half." Kaoru simply stared at Hikaru. The truth was out now and nothing he could do would change that.

"Brother I-" His sentence is cut off by the soft and supple lips of his brother's gently pressing against his. Thought race through his head as he eagerly kisses his ni-san back barely able to keep his pent up emotions in check. His mind knows it's wrong, but at the moment his body doesn't care. Kaoru broke the kiss only because he knew his lungs would explode if they didn't get any air. After a few shaky breaths he tries to speak.

"Hikaru I'm …. I'm s-sorry I~" A small choking so cuts off his words and he begins crying again, though not as violently. His sobs are yet again quieted by his brother, his mouth being once more gently pressed against Kaoru's. It was shorter than the last, yet nonetheless it as just as sweet, Hikaru keeps going trailing kisses from his lips to his neck stopping briefly to nip and suck at his jugular vein ever so lightly. His actions earned him a lovely little moan from his otoutou-san, just the reaction he wanted; he continues his path down Kaoru's collar bone placing kisses here and there.

"Now, now then my dear brother. I'll have no more of your crying over me and this forbidden love you have for me. No more crying ok? That is not unless you're crying out my name all right?" Kaoru looks up at his twin and sees a smirk planted very nicely on the face so much like his own, but that wasn't what scared him. It was the intensity of the lust that filled his eyes that both excites him and terrifies him; it was however having a physical affect on him as well. Hikaru could feel it too; Kaoru was getting harder and harder by the second. The younger twin blushes a bit.

"Brother I-I-I- Ahh~" His words turn into incoherent moans as Hikaru continues the work previously started, picking up where he left off, trailing kisses down his brothers chest to his nipples. He blows on one then the other, they harden instantly and Hikaru takes one of the little pink buds in his mouth slowly, gently swirling his tongue around it eliciting a very sweet moan from the younger. The older continues his assault on his twins' senses switching his attention to the other nipple then, continuing a trial of kisses down to Kaoru's abdomen.

"Oh gods brother!" It felt as if Kaoru was on fire there was incredible warmth spreading through his body, like nothing he had ever felt before not even in the dreams he would have about his ni-san doing this to him. Hand roamed down his sides caressing his inner thighs and gently scarping his nails down the sensitive skin there making him shiver ever so slightly. "Oh brother why are you 'gasp' teasing me 'Ahh' so much?" A tongue dipping into his navel stopped him thinking clearly for a few moments. "Why? Little brother? Because my dear Kaoru you should have told me about this from the very beginning." He laps languidly at his brother's navel once more before continuing his path downward; stopping only when he gets to the hemline of blue satin boxers he wore. "But brotheeeeer….I- I didn't *pant * know how to *pant* tell you!"

The older brother snorted softly while continuing his assault on the younger's body by slowly, very slowly scraping his blunt nails down Kaoru's sides. Kaoru Hiitachin was on fire, everything was hot, burning, and there was nothing but liquid fire in his veins. Hikaru looks up at his younger twin; he takes a moment to study his brother's face. The younger's face is flushed a lovely shade of rose and his breaths are coming in short heavy gasps.

"Kaoru are you ready? Or do you want me to stop? Tell me now otherwise I'm not going to stop."

All he could do was mumble a quick yes before Hikaru slid the shorts off anyway, freeing his mirror images erection. Hikaru paid no attention to the barely audible hiss that came from his sibling, as he ran to of his fingers along his throbbing member. He wasted no time, he did after all want very much to taste his brother and he had wanted for _so long._Gently, very gently he runs his tongue up the underside of the twitching organ, then back up, Kaoru shivered from the feel of the warm, wet muscle slithering up his erection. He takes his brother in his mouth slowly twirling his tongue around the head, a small moan escapes the younger's mouth and the way Hikaru's mouth feels is incredible. He wanted so badly to move, but what his brother is doing to him at the moment feels fucking amazing. Hikaru, meanwhile has been experimenting with different techniques all of which have earned him some very much appreciated moans and whimpers from the body under him, but were also bring the younger one closer to his climax. Hikaru was biting him now, very gently in different places, Kaoru's entire body was shaking now, they could both tell he was close, his breathing was coming in short pants and he was gripping the bed sheets _hard. _His brother had once again started running his fingers up and down his cock, the motion only heightening Kaoru's arousal even more. Hikaru could feel his own throbbing erection between his legs, he wanted very much to take his brother, to fuck him like he had always wanted to, but Kaoru's needs came first he would have his fun after he came. He put his lips to Kaoru's weeping erection and flicks his tongue over the head, then slowly encases him and starts sucking on him like a straw.

And that was it, that was all he needed the feeling of his brother's tongue on his head pushed over the edge, exactly like his brother wanted. Hikaru had gotten just what he wanted, Kaoru's back arched and his entire body spasmed as he climaxed, just as the older Hitachiin took his full length into his wet cavern, shooting rivets of white hot seed streaming down his throat. The boys climax rocked both their bodies and the elder loved it, almost as much as he loved the feeling of his twin's essence crashing down his throat, but oh how he did love the taste of it. After he had made sure to swallow every drop he stopped and listened to his younger's breathing. He was gasping for air his breaths ragged and short, so Hikaru took his opportunity and slipped off his own boxers and pulled Kaoru to him, it took a few moments for him to catch his breath. Deciding now was the best time Hikaru reached into his discarded shorts and pulled out a tube of lube and applied it to himself first then applied some to his fingers in order to stretch his brother.

He circles the tight ring of muscle with his finger once then slowly starts to push the digit in. Kaoru's breath hitches as he is entered and his body tries to push the intruding finger out.

"Ahh" Kaoru shudders "That's cold! Where'd you get that anyway?"

Hikaru chuckles softly. "You should know, it _is_ yours after all."

Kaoru turns a little deeper shade of red. "Where.... was it?"

"Heh, it fell out of your pocket a couple of days ago. I thought it was lotion when I first picked it up, but I'm glad you got this or it would hurt more than it needed to." Hikaru pumped his finger in and out of the younger at a sedated pace, when He started to push back a little Hikaru added another finger, scissoring them.

"Uhh, brother that hurts." He whined softly.

" I know baby brother don't worry just relax." the older responds as he begins to move his fingers again this time curling them, then ring of muscle starts to slacken as Kaoru meets the fingers thrusting into him, faster and faster until... a bolt of electricity goes through his body and he lets out a loud moan. The elder smirks quietly to himself. Found it he thinks smugly.

"Hi-Hikaru wh- what was that?"

"That dear brother was the thing that's going to make you go crazy." he pulls out his fingers, muck to dismay of the boy beneath him, and lines himself up with his twins opening.

"You ready Kaoru?" he smiled to himself as Hikaru positioned himself between his legs. He had been ready for this ever since he had discovered he loved his brother more than he should have. They looked at each other one more time to make sure this was what the other truly wanted, they nodded simultaneously and Hikaru stared to push into Kaoru's entrance the ring of muscle resisting at first then giving away to tight clenching heat. The younger Hitachiin was in what was perhaps the most unbearable pain he had experienced in his entire life. He knew it would hurt even with the lube, but he had had no idea it would be this painful. His breathing sped up and started coming in short gasps again and his whole body was shuddering almost uncontrollably. It hurt, but at the same time felt wonderfully amazing! It wasn't until he opened his eyes that he found that he was sitting completely in his elders lap, and that he had filled him completely. Hikaru was looking at him in a very concerned manner.

"Are you ok lover?"

"L-Lover?!" Kaoru was shocked to hear his brother say such things.

"Yes that's right Kaoru, we're not just brothers anymore, we were, but not anymore not after this we're lovers now and forever."

A small smile played on Kaoru's face."You knew I needed to hear that didn't you brother?" his smile now affectionate.

"Yes I did, but you know as well as I do that meant it."

"Without a shadow of a doubt?"

"Without a shadow of a doubt."

Kaoru giggles a little which in turn causes his Hikaru to giggle too. The older recovered first. "Now than are you ready to finish what we started baby?" Kaoru smiles at his brother and nods. "But there's something I-" His sentence is again cut off by the feeling of soft lips on his own. "If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, you talk too much."

"But-" His reply is turned into a strangled moan as Hikaru starts moving in and out of him slowly, then speeding up gradually. Kaoru's moans intensify as pleasure courses through his body, setting his nerves on fire. Liquid fire was running through their veins lighting their blood aflame, burning them from the inside out, but it was good burning sensation. The kind that makes you feel alive and that's exactly what they were at the moment, more alive than they've ever felt in their entire lives. They were in perfect synch with each other matching the other thrust in perfect time like twins could do. The moonlight coming in from the window illuminated Kaoru in way that sunlight never could. Hikaru took in the sight of his brother, his skin flushed a beautiful rose color, eyes closed, a light seen of sweat plastering his hair to his face. He knew he looked the same way, he leans down and starts planting kisses up and down is neck. He then starts trailing kisses to his earlobe, sucking and biting on it before trailing more kisses along his jaw. Kaoru moans wantonly, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck pulling him in for a kiss. Shuddering and panting they, break apart, their lips just barely an inch from each other.

"Kaoru" Hikaru says his voice deeper, filled with lust and want. 'Brother I want you screaming my name. Can you do that for me dear baby brother?" he moaned again from a particularity hard thrust to his prostate. Hikaru picks up his pace again, moving at a speed that almost seems impossible, but Kaoru's loving every minute of it, as he tries to match his brother thrust for thrust, their pleasures mounting. His moans are coming louder and louder now, until they become nothing more than sounds of unbridled pleasure.

"Hikaru I-I- Ahh" his words cut off as the ability to speak is no longer within the range of his brain function anymore, he focuses on his brother tracing his juggler vein with his tongue. A small gasp escapes his lips giving Kaoru the access he needs to his twins mouth. Their tongues wrestle with each other, while their both getting closer and closer to their climax. Everyone of Hikaru's thrust kept hitting Kaoru's special spot making him see stars, add the fact that his cock was rubbing against both their abdomens creating the most wonderful friction; it was a very pleasing feeling. Hikaru reaches down in between them grasping Kaoru's weeping erection and stroking him in time with his, now almost frantic thrust adding a little twist at the tip just for good measure. The pressure is building in the lower regions of his groin. After a while it's just too much.

Panting and moaning he says, "Brother I-I don't think I'm going to last much longer."

Hikaru picks up his pace again and increases his strokes; he leans down whispering into Kaoru's ear. "That's it little brother." he licks the shell of his ear slowly, agonizingly slow. "Cum for me Kaoru. Show me how good I've made you feel." Not long after Kaoru screams his completion in form of Hikaru's name. They lay there the both of them utterly exhausted.

"Hey brother?"

"Yeah Kaoru what is it?" Hikaru says panting.

"Do you think anyone heard us?"

"Who cares if they did?"

They both laugh snuggling up the each other as their breathing slow and returns to normal, before they drift off to sleep.


End file.
